Help:Redirect
What is a redirect? A redirect is a page with no other content than something of the form #REDIRECT link in internal link style If the link is to an existing page in the same project, going to the redirect (by means of a link, the URL, or the Go button) results in the new page, just like following the link, except that the browser shows the original URL, and the new page shows a redirection message below the title. For example, if somebody follows a link to redirection, then they will end up at this page instead, and the top of the page will look like: Help:Redirect (Redirected from Redirection) Purposes of a redirect *Finding a page *Conveniently going to a page Due to redirects, after renamings and merges, old URLs in links, bookmarks, search engines, etc., still lead to the appropriate page. The move tool When a page is renamed/moved with the Rename Page tool, a redirect is automatically created from the old to the new name, and also one for the corresponding talk page. If the new page name is occupied by a redirect with only one edit in its history, it is replaced by the page being moved. If the redirect has more than one history entry, then it must either be deleted by an administrator or moved to another name. This move will leave behind a new redirect with no edit history, which can then be replaced by the desired page move. It might be desirable to delete the moved redirect. How do I create a redirect? To create a new redirect page, you can create a new page and write #REDIRECT pagename at the top of the page, where pagename is the name of the target page. Here is an example. Alternatively, in Visual Editor you can select Options > Check the box 'Redirect this page to' and enter the name of the page you want to redirect to in the below input field. If you're replacing an existing page with a redirect, for example after merging a duplicate page, go to the page, edit it, and replace the existing text with #REDIRECT pagename. Extra lines of text are on Save (not yet on Preview). How do I change a redirect? Click on a link to the redirect page. Then look for the "(redirected from pagename)" link at the top of the page you've been redirected to. Then click Edit this page. You can then either change the target of the redirect, or replace the redirect with a brand new page. Another way to do the same thing: Go to the target page, and click "What links here". This will show you all the back-links from that page, including redirects. To change a redirect, click on it, and then click on Edit this page as above. Double redirects As a simple way to avoid problems with infinite recursion, in the case one is redirected within the same project to another redirect page, the second redirect is not applied. See also *Deletion guideline on Wikipedia for redirects